Chaiva
|names = チャイヴァ |appearances = Dragon Ball: The Great War Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon |nicknames = |species = Saiyan |gender = Female |birthplace = Vegeta |birth = 727 Age |death = |birth power level = 109 |max power level = |pronouns = |height = 140 cm / 4'7" (737 Age) |weight = |hair = Black |eye = Magenta |organizations = Frieza's Empire (731– ) |rank = Elite Class Saiyan Frieza Army soldier (731–737 Age) |family = Artachoc (father) Ocra (mother) Cuber (teammate) |voice actor =Adult: :Japanese: Atsuko Tanaka }} Chaiva (チャイヴァ) is an Elite Class Saiyan who is the daughter of the Saiyan Ocra. She is a main character of Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series. Her name is a pun on the vegetable, chives. Personality Biography ''The Great War'' During a montage section in the seventh chapter of this story, Ocra is seen giving birth to a baby girl while her mate Artachoc looks on. This girl is Chaiva. When Layeeck is trying to convince Cyleria to accept King Vegeta as her king in the tenth chapter, he shows her Ocra playing with her daughter Chaiva. The two of them provide the argument for Layeeck that King Vegeta is fighting for the future of the Saiyans by trying to wipe out the . Near the beginning of the eleventh chapter, Ocra is seen eating meat off the bone with her young daughter, Chaiva. Near the end of this chapter, Ocra is once again seen spending some quality time with Chaiva. ''The Mrovian Series'' Genocide Escape saga Several months before the , Chaiva, Cuber, and several other Saiyan children are assigned to destroy the capital of another alien civilization in order to force the aliens to surrender to . Chaiva, Cuber, and the other Saiyan children are able to defeat the opposing forces with ease, until they approach the capital, which is guarded by several giant warships with very powerful coilguns. Only Chaiva and Cuber are able to narrowly dodge the warships' assault, until Cuber accidentally flies into Chaiva's Aurora Bomb, incapacitating him. In her moment of disbelief, the last warship strikes Chaiva with its main gun, knocking her out as well. This prompts Ocra to finish the mission for the Saiyan children. After the mission, Ocra scolds Cuber and Chaiva for their failure, due to the lack of teamwork, and then begins training them to fight together, using a pair of as opponents. Once again, due to their lack of teamwork, both Chaiva and Cuber fail to defeat the Saibamen. A few weeks later, Cuber, Chaiva, Priyep, Sheliv, and Tinpern are assigned to assassinate and bring back the head of the Space-badger crime lord Tenrin. Priyep and his gang fly off to find Tenrin, while Chaiva and Cuber stay together. After Chaiva and Cuber arrive at a quiet city, about a dozen of Tenrin's men attack them. While the saiyans hold their own for a time and are able to kill or knock out a few of their adversaries due to being stronger, the Space-badgers overwhelm and incapacitate the children, leaving Cuber for dead and capturing Chaiva in order to enslave her to Tenrin. Tenrin tortures Chaiva in order to break her spirit, but when Chaiva proves to be too strong, Tenrin only harms her more out of his own frustration. Cuber eventually arrives at Tenrin's hideout, killing each of the crime lord's guards until he finds Tenrin himself and the brutally-beaten Chaiva. Cuber and Tenrin fight, with Tenrin gaining upper hand after several seconds. Once he powers up fully, however, Cuber reverses the fight in his own favor and then ends it with a Save the head; dispose of the rest attack, leaving only Tenrin's severed head. After completing the mission, Cuber unshackles Chaiva and brings both her and Tenrin's head back to the saiyans' . Nitro saga Ravenous saga ''Cold Vengeace'' ''Heart of the Dragon'' Techniques |-|Techniques= Energy Offensive *'Aurora Bomb' – A powerful green-and-pink energy sphere that is charged in a similar manner as , but maintains its spherical shape when thrown * – A barrage of powerful energy bolts, fired from alternating palms – Chaiva's continuous energy bullets are blue-white in color. *'Great Ape's Roar' – A very powerful blue-white mouth energy wave * – The most basic form of energy attack, fired as a bolt or sphere from the palm – Chaiva's basic ki blasts are blue-white in color Support *' ' * * }} Physical *'Saiyan Bolide' – Chaiva flies into her opponent headfirst, with her ki surrounding her entire body. |-|Forms and Transformations= * ** * * * }} Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Respecting Category:Characters with Tails Category:New Characters Category:Dragon Ball: Heart of the Dragon Category:CWHMLC